Hexafluoropropylene oxide (HFPO) is typically produced from oxidation or epoxidation of hexafluoropropylene (HFP). During such oxidation or epoxidation, only partial conversion of the HFP into HFPO takes place, and the resultant product consequently comprises a mixture of desired HFPO and unreacted undesired HFP. In order to exploit the higher valued HFPO and to recycle the unreacted HFP, it is thus necessary to recover a high purity HFPO product and a high purity HFP product. This is difficult, since HFPO is chemically similar to HFP, and has similar physical properties, e.g. it has a similar boiling point.